


Не кашляй

by ActyallyAProblem



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Community: au_bingo, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActyallyAProblem/pseuds/ActyallyAProblem
Summary: Локи не нравится. Ему вообще не слишком комфортно валяться полумёртвым на металлической пластине и слушать, как брат рыдает о нём, но его как-то не спросили - ни Танос, ни судьба. А ещё Локи до дрожи хочется кашлять.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 8





	Не кашляй

У Локи болят лодыжки, как от долгого бега, запястья и смертельно хочется кашлять.

Он, отброшенный, падает на пол и глушит собственный стон от удара затылком о металл. В кожаном костюме становится жарко, будто Локи уже варится в адском котле, а не упал туда с минуту назад, решив, что другого выхода ему не будет. Пальцы Таноса всё ещё чувствуются на горле, но теперь уже призраком. Танос что-то говорит, но Локи, даром что почти мертвец, делает вид, что не слушает его.

Ещё и глаза закатил для бóльшего правдоподобия. Они теперь как стеклянные. Слишком хорошо вписал хруст позвонков, слишком правильно, не оставив лазейки, чтобы догадаться, что сердце у него ещё бьётся.

Хотя, этого за иллюзией теперь тоже не услышать.

Локи позволяет крови вычерчивать алые линии на его лице и почти вздрагивает, слыша глухой крик. Не о помощи - лишь о боли. Короткая низкая нота, режущая уши.

Локи не нравится. Ему вообще не слишком комфортно валяться полумёртвым на металлической пластине и слышать, как брат рыдает о нём, но его как-то не спросили.

Воды бы выпить. И прокашляться, слишком в горле першит.

Локи слышит уходящие шаги, вихри, ветры, стоны, смотрит в стену незрячими глазами, а по щеке медленно слеза стекает - смотри, братец, как я умею, похвалил бы хоть раз.

Но Тор, оставшийся на корабле один, валится на колени, и это Локи слышит наиболее отчётливо.

Пахнет дымом, думает он. А потом замечает - стены горят.

Тор тянет его к себе, срывается, короткими ногтями царапая кожаную одежду, но так и остаётся, вцепившись в рубашку дрожащими руками. От него пахнет солью и кровью, что заволокла пыль.

Локи чувствует тепло в волосах и шее. Локи слышит мольбы и плач, затихающий от изнеможения. Тор рассыпается, измученный страхом, болью и смертями, Тор просит, просит, снова просит, а голос его срывается на хрип, когда уже не хватает ни сил, ни воздуха.

Тор зовёт его по имени. Локи хочет откашляться, иначе ком в горле его задушит, но всё не может.

Стены горят. Они оба теперь в крови.

Локи не хочет новой участи, не хочет переживать больше, чем это было раньше, не хочет разбивать себя больше привычного. Он должен радоваться тому, что всё идёт как следовало бы, что братец попался на уловку и теперь даже не успевает вытирать слёзы.

Это же всегда было так забавно, правда?

Почему сейчас нет?

Почему Локи хочет подняться на локтях, смотреть ему в глаза долго и живо, лишь бы сказать, что всё будет лучше, чем можно представлять, что он не хотел, никогда не хотел его тяжелых слёз, и что не исчезнет и не умрёт. Локи хочет кашлять, пить холодную воду до потери сознания, и целовать Тора, если придётся, если он не успокоится иначе.

Только Локи молчит, слушая треск пламени. Локи не двигается.

На его плечо Тор опускает голову и трясётся всем телом, а затем кричит. Между стен, кричит, воет, как раненый зверь, хрипит, а когда кончается всякий голос, шепчет что-то совсем неразборчиво горькое.

Он не может говорить связанно. Не может даже извиниться - ему всё покажется недостаточным.

И Локи, оборванной струной лёжа у него на руках, плавясь в воздержании, позволяет прозрачной слезе по щеке стечь в пыль. Солёной от всех тревог и удушений.

Последнюю, он клянется, последнюю, иначе выдаст себя лучше любого кашля. Локи ждёт, пока Тор снова уйдёт, отвернётся на мгновенье, покинет горящий корабль.

Но Тор не уходит.

Быть может потому, что уходить больше некуда.

Через несколько мгновений корабль вспыхивает лиловым и с треском разлетается на ближайшие планеты, оплавленными частями касаясь вакуума. Локи, про себя успев вздохнуть, вспоминает что-то, что может помочь дышать в открытом космосе.

Корабля больше нет, пол уходит из-под ног. Металл скрипит, звенит, взрывается.

Тору кажется, что за взрывом он слышит чей-то кашель.


End file.
